Tvůj osud, tvoje volba
by Imakki
Summary: Jedna malá změna a celý jeho život je jako noční můra. Orochimaru Konohu nikdy neopustil. Místo toho se stal Pátým Hokagem, ale jeho temné plány nesměřují k míru…ale k válce. A tím to celé začíná…protože už teď je všechno špatně. Rod Uchihů nebyl nikdy zmasakrován, tým sedm nikdy neexistoval…a Kyuubi neměl být nikdy vypuštěn…
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Linkin park – Runaway

„Už to bude pět let, co?" Jiraiya se zazubil na svého žáka, který seděl na druhé straně stolu a každou chvíli nedočkavě natahoval krk, jestli už náhodou není jeho ramen na cestě.

„Pět let?" Naruto nechápavě nakrčil obočí a Jiraiyův úsměv se ještě prohloubil.

„Pět let od té doby, co jsi odešel z Konohy. Vzpomínáš? Ta vesnice, ve které jsi vyrostl," škádlil ho.

Narutův výraz ztvrdnul náhlým chladem a pěsti na stole se mu zaťaly. „A co s tím?"

„Už jsme pryč příliš dlouho, Naruto, je čas se vrátit zpátky."

„Už jsem ti přece říkal, že se tam nevrátím!" odporoval blonďatý ninja okamžitě a prudce vyskočil ze židle. „Kolikrát to ještě potřebuješ slyšet? A proč to vůbec pořád omíláš, myslel jsem, že jsi na mé straně!"

Všichni v restauraci najednou zírali na Naruta a místnost se naplnila pobouřeným šeptáním. Naruto ostatní nevnímal a místo toho se snažil ovládnout. Tohle nebyla první hádka, kterou na toto téma se svým mistrem měl, a pravděpodobně nebyla ani poslední. Naruto se ovšem nechtěl příliš unést vztekem, protože věděl, že by pak Jiraiyovi řekl věci, kterých by později litoval.

„Uklidni se, Naruto." Zpražil Jiraiya svého studenta chladným pohledem. „Děláš zbytečné scény." Naruto hlasitě zaskřípal zuby a už uvažoval, že by prostě odešel, když se konečně objevila servírka s objednanou porcí ramenu. Naruto ještě chvíli těkal pohledem mezi vytouženou miskou a svým senseiem, ale pak si povzdechl a znovu se posadil.

„Stejně se tam nevrátím," zamumlal tvrdohlavě, než se dal do jídla.

Po zbytek večeře už nepadlo o Konoze ani slovo, což byla jediná věc, která udržela Naruta na místě po celou dobu.

Jiraiya i Naruto pak zamířili k hotelu, kde se plánovali na noc ubytovat. Naruto se snažil být na Jiraiyu naštvaný a nemluvit s ním, ale jeho mistr ho znal příliš dobře.

„Co bys řekl na to, že bych ti zítra ukázal nové jutsu?" nabídl lstivě a v duchu se zazubil od ucha k uchu. Naruto se hned celý rozzářil.

„Fakticky?" Pak si ovšem uvědomil, že s Jiraiyou nemluví a otočil se k němu zády. „Vím, o co se snažíš," zamumlal uraženě, ale Jiraiya se mu jen zasmál.

Konečně dorazili k hotelu a vstoupili dovnitř. Už ve chvíli, kdy otevřel dveře, Naruto ucítil, jak mu po zádech přeběhl mráz. Naprázdno polkl a chvíli podezřívavě zkoumal místnost. Na druhé straně stála u stolu půvabná recepční a Naruto nemusel vidět Jiraiyovi do tváře, aby věděl, že se na ni nyní usmívá jako chlípník.

_Taky to je chlípník_. Pomyslel si otráveně a všechny předchozí pochyby zahnal. Byl už moc unavený na to, aby si s něčím dělal starosti. Jiraiya se opřel o desku stolu a začal s recepční flirtovat. Naruto se neobtěžoval ho ani poslouchat, stejně věděl, že to nebude trvat dlouho a dostane ránu. Přiloudal se za svým mistrem s rukama lhostejně za hlavou a už měl na jazyku nějakou kyselou poznámku, kterou by Jiraiyu setřel, když v tom mu něco prolétlo přímo před obličejem. Naruto překvapeně zamrkal a pokusil se na to zaostřit. _Malý bílý pták? Co to má…_

„Katsu!"

Naruto stihl jen vytřeštit oči dokořán a pak se ozval ohlušující výbuch. Všechno okolo najednou vzplanulo. Cítil oheň po celém těle a v ústech a v nose. Oči měl křečovitě zavřené a celý svět mu najednou připadal vzdálený. Pak si uvědomil, že letí vzduchem a hned na to tvrdě narazil do stěny. A pak byla najednou všude krev a něčí hlas něco křičel.

„Sakra!" Naruto hlasitě zaklel, když si uvědomil, že se nechal zaskočit nepřipravený. Byl hloupý, že na sebe nechal tak snadno zaútočit. Kyuubiho chakra mu rychle obalila celé tělo a bolest začala postupně ustupovat. Naruto otevřel oči a pokusil se postavit.

„Říkal jsem ti, že to přežije, un." Ozval se něčí hlas přímo nad ním a pak ho něčí ruka chytla pod krkem. „Půjdeš s námi, Kyuubi."

Jeho stisk byl pevný a Naruto okamžitě ztratil přístup ke kyslíku. Ztěžka zvedl oči a pohlédl na postavu před sebou. Byl mladý…Naruto si nebyl jistý, zda se jedná o ženu nebo muže. Měl dlouhé blonďaté vlasy a patku přes levé oko a byl oblečený v černém plášti s rudými mraky.

„A-akatsuki," procedil ztěžka přes sevřené hrdlo a nenávistně zavrčel, „tak snadno mě nedostanete."

Muž se ušklíbnul a volnou rukou složil pečeť. „Katsu."

Ozval se další výbuch, ale tentokrát byl Naruto připravený. Kyuubiho chakra se rozprostřela do stran a odklonila výbuch do stropu. Člena Akatsuki to odhodilo dozadu tak prudce, že přistál na podlaze.

„Ero-Sennin!" zaječel Naruto a zběsile se rozhlédnul okolo, zda svého mistra někde nespatří. Celá recepce byla zdemolovaná a recepční ani Jiraiya nebyli nikde v dohledu.

„Ty malej šmejde!" ulevil si Akatsuki před ním a rychle se vyškrábal na nohy. Naruto nehodlal čekat, až přijde další výbuch a místo toho se prudce odrazil od stěny a vyrazil proti němu. Muž se snadno vyhnul jeho prvnímu výkopu a zablokoval rukou i jeho útok kunaiem.

Znovu složil pečeť druhou rukou.

„Katsu!"

Naruto vytřeštil oči, protože si uvědomil, že tentokrát už se vyhnout nestihne a muži v rudočerném plášti přelétl přes tvář samolibý usměv, když od Naruta uskočil dozadu, aby se sám vyhnul explozi. V další chvíli Naruto zmizel ve výbuchu.

Pak všude zavládlo ticho a vysoký blonďák se zasmál. „To ho naučí, un."

Oblak kouře se pomalu rozčeřil a ve svém středu odhalil…prázdno.

„Cože? Kdy…?"

„Rasengan!" Naruto vyskočil zpoza recepčního pultu a praštil muže svou technikou přímo do zad. „Říkal jsem, že mě tak snadno nedostaneš."

„Hraješ si tady, Deidaro?" ozval se čísi chladný hlas. Naruto se prudce otočil na místě. V otvoru ve zdi stála přikrčená postava, které zespodu s pláště čouhal dlouhý ocas. Nebo alespoň Naruto předpokládal, že to je ocas, jelikož byla v místnosti příliš velká tma, aby to mohl lépe identifikovat.

„Nepleť se do toho Sasori, chci ho dostat sám, un," Naruto naprázdno polkl, když si uvědomil, že z druhé strany místnosti vystoupil z úkrytu stínu ten samý blonďatý muž, který zároveň ležel před ním mrtvý.

_Musel to být klon, sakra!_ Uvědomil si a vzápětí, jako na potvrzení jeho myšlenek, se tělo na zemi proměnilo na bílou hmotu. _Teď je to dva na jednoho, to není dobrý_. Naruto rychle znovu obhlédl místnost a hledal nějakou únikovou cestu. Jedna stěna byla úplně stržená, ale pokud by se k ní snažil dostat, hrozili by mu útoky z obou stran. Strop byl také na několika místech probořený a na zbytku držel jen stěží. Možná by ho mohl shodit a využít jako odvedení pozornosti zatímco sám vezme nohy na ramena.

Už byl téměř rozhodnutý to právě takhle udělat, když se strop zřítil sám od sebe. Naruto byl tak vyvedený z míry, že zapomněl na útěk a prudce uskočil dozadu, aby se vyhnul padajícím troskám.

Celou místnost najednou zaplnila obří rudá žába.

„Ero-Sennin!" zaječel Naruto zatímco přemáhal kašel ze zvednutého prachu a rychle se začal škrábat na nohy.

„Je čas odsud vypadnout, Naruto!" ozvalo se shora.

„To si nemyslím," řekl hluboký hlas Sasoriho a Naruto se najednou zasekl v půli pohybu. Nohy mu ztuhli v pokrčené poloze a Naruto už je nedokázal natáhnout. _Paralyzující jutsu? Ale kdy…? _

Nějaká neviditelná síla ho zatáhla za ruku a Naruto si uvědomil, že vytasil kunai a namířil ho na Jiraiyu.

_Co to…co se to děje?_

_**Naruto musíš něco udělat! To jsou chakrová vlákna, ten chlápek tě ovládá**_. Zasyčel mu v hlavě Kyuubiho hlas.

„Ne!" zařval Naruto, když mrštil kunaiem před sebe. Jiraiya tlumeně zaklel a uskočil do strany, aby se útoku vyhnul. Ozvalo se tiché cvakání a něco dlouhého a stříbrného vystřelilo do vzduchu a narazilo starému Sanninovi přímo do hrudníku. Naruto šokovaně zíral na krev, která se rozletěla do stran, a srdce mu hlasitě zabubnovalo v uších.

„ERO-SENNIN!"

...

_**Naruto probuď se!**_

_Mlha_, pomyslel si Naruto zmateně. _Všude je…mlha_.

_**Naruto!**_

Naruto pomalu otevřel oči a spatřil nad sebou noční oblohu. Do očí mu padala voda a tělo se mu nekontrolovatelně třáslo zimou.

_Prší?_ Pomyslel si zmateně a vyčerpaně zároveň. Celé tělo ho bolelo, jako kdyby naráz uběhl celý maraton a v hlavě mu nepříjemně dunělo.

_**Naruto, rychle vstávej!**_

_Kyuubi? Co…co se stalo?_

_**Prostě vstaň!**_ Poručil Kyuubi přísně.

Naruto se namáhavě vytáhnul do sedu a zasténal nad bolestí ve svalech. _To jsem už zase ztratil kontrolu?_ Pomyslel si a pokusil se postavit, když mu zrak padnul na něco, co leželo v dálce. Srdce se mu zastavilo, když si uvědomil, co vidí, a vzápětí se znovu zběsile rozbušilo, když mu došlo, co se stalo. Ztratil kontrolu a Jiraiya leží na zemi.

„Ne!" vykřikl a rozeběhnul. „Ne! To nemůže být pravda, Ero-Sennin!"

_**Uklidni se Naruto, není to tvoje vina**_.

„Jak není to moje vina? To já jsem zase ztratil kontrolu! Jak jsem…jak se to mohlo stát?" Naruto padnul na kolena vedle svého senseie a pokusil se mohutného muže otočit na záda.

_**Udělali to Akatsuki, Naruto, ne ty! Tak už se uklidni, musíš mu pomoct, ještě není mrtvý.**_

„Akatsuki…" Naruto se konečně rozvzpomněl na to, co se stalo. „Akatsuki! Jsou naživu, kde jsou?" Rychle se rozhlédnul. Všude byla tma a obrovské hromady trosek. Dřív tu nejspíš stály domy, ale teď tu nezbylo nic jiného než oheň a zkáza…a smrt.

_**Dohromady jsme na ně byli moc silní, takže utekli.**_ Ušklíbnul se Kyuubi samolibě.

„Tohle…to jsi udělal ty?" Naruto nedokázal uvěřit, že by mohli napáchat takové škody_. Přece to nemohlo být celé město?_

Jiraiya tlumeně zasténal a Naruto se k němu opět rychle sklonil. „Ero-Sennin!" vykřikl znovu a opatrně jeho tělo otočil na záda, takže mu mohl pohlédnout do obličeje. Slavný Sannin byl bledý a jeho kůže byla studená na dotek. Naruto se v duchu přesvědčoval, že to musel zavinit ten ledový déšť.

Třesoucími prsty našel Jiraiyův krk a nahmatal jeho tepnu. Vydechl úlevou, když ucítil nepravidelný tlukot jeho srdce. Byl slabý a pomalý, ale byl tam.

_Musím ho odsud dostat_, pomyslel si a rychle se vyškrábal na nohy.

_**Posloucháš mě?**_ Vyštěkl Kyuubi naštvaně a Narutovi došlo, že na něho celou dobu musel mluvit, ale neobtěžoval se mu odpovědět.

„Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" vykřikl a začal hromadit potřebnou energii. Kyuubi v jeho nitru bolestivě zasténal. Svět se zatočil. V další chvíli si Naruto uvědomil, že už zase leží na zemi a do očí mu padají dešťové kapky.

_Co se to…_

_**Ty malej smrade, tys mě vůbec neposlouchal, co?**_ Zasyčel Kyuubi, zatímco se snažil popadnout dech.

„He?"

_**Jsme bez chakry prcku, už jsem ti to říkal**_. Vysvětlil mu teď už trochu trpělivějším hlasem.

„Co je to za pitomost?" Naruto se pokusil zvednout, ale ruce i nohy se mu třásly tolik, že jen znovu spadl na zem.

_**Nehádej se a poslouchej, potřetí to už nezopakuju**_, zavrčel Kyuubi a pak rychle pokračoval dřív, než Naruto stihnul začít protestovat, _**ztratili jsme kontrolu, ale něco se zřejmě podělalo. Bojovali jsme příliš dlouho, dokud se naše společná chakra nevyčerpala a teď jsme bezmocní. Minimálně dokud se naše chakra zase neobnoví.**_

„Cože? Ale to není možné! Ještě nikdy jsme najednou nevyčerpali ani polovinu?"

_**Vždyť**_ _**už jsem říkal, že se něco muselo pokazit, poslouchej pořádně**_!

_Tohle není dobrý…tohle sakra není dobrý, jestli teď hned nedostanu Jiraiyu do nemocnice tak…_

Znovu se pokusil zvednout a Kyuubi podrážděně zasyčel, když se automaticky pokusil načerpat nějakou energii z démonových zásob. Tělo se mu pořád třáslo, jak zimou, tak i vyčerpáním, a hlava se mu točila, ale Naruto se donutil to ignorovat.

_Musím…musím…_

_**Hele prcku, co to sakra děláš?**_

Naruto ho neposlouchal - stejně jako vždycky – a znovu složil pečeť. „Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" zařval, jak nejhlasitěji dokázal a vyrval ze svého těla, každý kousek energie, který našel. Ozvalo se slabé pufnutí a vedle Naruta se objevila jeho dokonalá kopie.

_Aspoň jednoho jsem zvládnul_, pomyslel si vyčerpaně a ztěžka zalapal po dechu. Byl rád, že se vůbec dokáže udržet na nohou. Ucítil Kyuubiho, jak mu svou vlastní energií drží kolena, aby se nepodlomila.

_**Už jsem ti někdy řekl, že vážně nesnáším, když se chováš takhle tvrdohlavě, prcku?**_

_Myslím, že už jsi to párkrát zmínil_. Tentokrát se už Naruto neodvážil promluvit nahlas, aby neplýtval dechem ani energií.

Ani s klonem naštěstí komunikovat nemusel, jelikož měl vymyšlený postup ještě předtím, než ho vytvořil. Druhý Naruto proto také nečekal na žádné další rozkazy a vyrazil pryč hledat pomoc.

Naruto věděl, že ani jeho klon nebude schopný dojít daleko a že by nejspíš bylo chytřejší, aby odešel sám, ale nemohl tu Jiraiyu nechat samotného. Nedokázal se totiž zbavit toho paranoidního strachu, že pokud ho opustí, jeho mistr zemře. Jako by všechno záleželo jen na jeho přítomnosti. Zcela iracionální, ale v tu chvíli to Narutovi dávalo smysl.

Sklonil se ke svému mistrovi a znovu mu zkontroloval životní funkce. Srdce mu pořád tlouklo jen slabě a jeho dech byl stejně nepravidelný jako předtím, ale i to pořád znamenalo, že žije. Opět, jako už mnohokrát předtím, proklínal vlastní neschopnost naučit se jakékoliv léčící techniky.

_**Stejně bys na to neměl chakru**_, ušklíbnul se mu Kyuubi, ale do hlasu mu pronikla špetka lítosti. Naruto věděl, že i tohle znamená hodně. Kyuubi ostatní lidi normálně nelitoval.

Naruto ucítil lehký příval energie, když klon zrušil jeho techniku a hned potom ho oslepilo světlo.

„Támhle jsou!" vykřikl někdo.

„Rychle přineste nosítka!"

„Zavolej ostatní, potřebujeme pomoc!"

Naruto si s úlevou uvědomil, že k němu směřuje hned několik lidí. V rukou měli mohutné svítilny, jejichž světlo Naruta oslepovalo, takže nemohl odhadnout přesný počet, ale i tak věděl, že to bude stačit. Bude muset.

Pokusil se pohnout, promluvit, udělat cokoliv, aby dal aspoň najevo, že je naživu, ale všechna jeho energie už byla spotřebována. Už nedokázal vydržet déle.

„Hej chlapče, jsi v pořádku? Kde jsi zraněný?"

„Jsem…v pohodě," zamumlal a omdlel.

…

Když se znovu probudil, byl v nemocnici. Poznal to okamžitě podle toho charakteristického zápachu, protože ze smradu dezinfekce mu vždycky bylo na zvracení. Nevolnost ovšem rychle potlačil, když se rozvzpomněl, co se stalo.

„Ero-sennin!" vykřikl a posadil se. Na sobě měl pyžamo, které nebylo jeho a okolo hlavy obvaz. Sáhl si na týl a uvědomil si, že se musel praštit o zem, když omdlel.

_**Hej prcku, takhle mě neděs! Už jsem se bál, že to chceš zabalit**_, rozezněl se mu v hlavě Kyuubiho podrážděný hlas. Bylo jasné, že se to snaží zamaskovat, ale Naruto si stejně všimnul té skryté úlevy v jeho hlase.

„Tak snadno se mě nezbavíš, Kyuubi," zamumlal a pomalu vstal. Byl v rozlehlé místnosti, jen tlumeně osvětlené, u obou stěn řada postelí a v každé z nich spící člověk. Zaraženě zamrkal.

_Ti všichni jsou…to je…moje vina_.

Kyuubi v jeho nitru stísněně mlčel. Naruto věděl, že nesdílí jeho pocit viny, pro Kyuubiho nebyli ostatní lidé důležití, ale snažil se respektovat pocity toho druhého.

_**Jsi na sebe příliš tvrdý prcku**_, zamumlal po chvíli tak tiše, že si Naruto ani nebyl jistý, zda ho doopravdy slyšel.

„Kde je ten perverzák?" zeptal se rychle, aby odvedl svojí pozornost na něco jiného, ale Kyuubi v jeho hlavě jen bezmocně pokrčil rameny.

_**Vím to samé co ty, prcku**_.

Naruto se vydal na průzkum místnosti. Sice neměl tušení, jak dlouho byl v bezvědomí, ale jistě to bylo víc, jak jeden den, protože jeho svaly byly ztuhlé a v kloubech mu nepříjemně lupalo. Zároveň se mu ovšem vrátila síla. Tělo už se mu netřáslo v naprostém vyčerpání, jako předtím, a Naruto si byl jistý, že i jeho zásoby chakry už jsou opět obnovené.

_Jak dlouho jsem mohl být mimo_, zapřemítal a zběžně nahlédl do každé postele v místnosti, ale jeho mistr nebyl ani v jedné z nich.

„Ještě bys neměl vstávat," ozvalo se za ním a Naruto se prudce otočil. Ve dveřích stála mladá sestřička, před sebou vozík plný obvazů, injekcí a podobných věcí.

„Kde je Ero-sennin?" zeptal se okamžitě.

„Kdo?" nechápala a zmateně si ho změřila pohledem. Naruto si domyslel, že nejspíš přemítá, jak se mohl zotavit tak rychle.

„Můj sensei, Jiraiya, starý, vysoký, široká ramena, bílé vlasy,…"

„Aha, tenhle." V očích se jí najednou rozsvítilo poznáním.

„Kde je? Je v pořádku?" Naruto se hned dožadoval přesnějších informací.

„Je naživu," přikývla a Naruto si uvědomil, jaký výraz se jí objevil v obličeji.

„Ale?" příkře jí popohnal, aby mluvila dál, „Co se stalo?"

„Nejsem si jistá, zda s vámi o tom můžu mluvit…"

„Jsem jeho student!" vykřikl hlasitěji, než by se v nemocnici hodilo a sestřička po něm hodila přísným pohledem. Naruto to ignoroval. „Vezměte mě k němu," poručil.

Sestřička na něho chvíli mlčky hleděla a vypadala, že zvažuje své možnosti.

„Pojďte za mnou," vyzvala ho nakonec a zamířila ke dveřím. Naruto si hlasitě oddechl a hned jí byl v patách.

„Tak o co jde?" udeřil na ni znovu, ale ona neodpověděla. Prošli několika chodbami, až se nakonec zastavili přede dveřmi na úplném konci chodby. Aniž by sestřička cokoliv řekla, otevřela dveře a nechala Naruta vstoupit.

Jiraiya ležel na jediné posteli v místnosti obklopený spoustou pípajících přístrojů a vypadal, jako kdyby spal. Pořád měl bledou tvář, ale jeho obličej teď vypadal uvolněně a poklidně.

„Ero-Sennin!" zavolal na něj a rozběhnul se k němu. Zastavil se těsně u jeho postele a opatrně natáhl ruku k jeho obličeji.

„Co mu je?" Otočil se zpátky k sestřičce, která zůstala stát ve dveřích.

„Jeho rána na hrudníku byla ošklivá, a kdybychom se k němu nedostali včas, jistě by zemřel, ale nám se podařilo ho zachránit."

„Takže bude v pořádku?" Naruto se snažil neznít příliš nadějně. Moc dobře věděl, jak si osud hrál s těmi, kteří se nechali obalamutit falešnými nadějemi.

„Je mi to líto," Naruto věděl, že bude pokračovat dál, ale i tahle slova stačila na to, aby mu srdce spadlo do kalhot, „zbraň, která jeho zranění způsobila…domníváme se, že byla napuštěná velmi silným typem smrtícího jedu. Zatím stále ještě bojuje, ale pokud nedostane včas protijed, zemře." Poslední slovo se Narutovi opakovalo v hlavě pořád dokola. _Zemře, zemře, zemře, zemře, zemře…_

„Ne," vydechl, „musí…musí být přeci něco, co se dá udělat!"

„Je mi to líto," zopakovala sestřička bezradně, „neznáme protijed, který potřebuje, nemůžeme s tím nic udělat."

„T-takže, Ero-Sennin…on…" nedokázal už tu větu dokončit a v očích cítil slzy. _Tohle nemůže být pravda!_

Sestřička na něho smutně hleděla, jako by věděla, čím si prochází, ale neřekla nic, aby ho utěšila.

„Copak se vážně…musí být něco…" uvědomil si, že jen bezmocně blábolí a pevně zavřel oči. _Tohle nedopustím, nenechám ho zemřít! On je…on je jediný člověk, kterého mám. Nemůžu ho jen tak opustit!_

„Kolik má času?" zeptal se, nyní už pevným a odhodlaným hlasem.

„Odhadujeme mu nanejvýš pět dní."

_Tak málo času…_

Otočil se zpátky ke svému mistrovi a vzal jeho nehybnou ruku do své.

_Existuje jen jedno místo, kde by mu mohli pomoct…_

_**Naruto…**_, zašeptal Kyuubi nevěřícně., když mu došlo, jakým směrem, se blonďákovy myšlenky ubírají.

„Vezmu ho odsud pryč, najdu protijed, který potřebuje," oznámil a naprázdno polknul. Nikdy by nevěřil, že se tam nakonec doopravdy bude muset vrátit. Slíbil si, že už se tam nikdy neukáže…ne dokud bude naživu. Ovšem teď se všechno změnilo.

_Musím se vrátit do Konohy._

…

Konec Prologu

_Pokračování příště…_


	2. První kapitola: Bolestivá minulost

**1. kapitola – Bolestivá minulost**

_And I find it kind of funny  
find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you  
find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world  
Mad world_

Gary Jules – Mad world

_O devět let dříve…_

Naruto pomalu kráčel ulicí Konohy a pohledem nervózně přejížděl přes zamračené tváře vesničanů. Poté vzhlédl ke dvěma členům jednotky ANBU, kteří ho vedli, a v duchu zauvažoval, zda pod svými maskami schovávají úplně stejně nenávistný výraz jako ostatní.

Naruto věděl, že už by na to měl být zvyklý. Za celých šest let svého života nezažil nic jiného než nenávist. Ostatní vesničané na něho vždycky shlíželi jako na odpad. Propalovali ho pohledem a přecházeli na druhou stranu ulice, kdykoliv ho zahlédli…a on samozřejmě nevěděl, proč se k němu všichni takhle chovali.

S dětmi to sice nebylo tak hrozné jako s dospělými, ale ani s nimi se nezbavil toho stínu nedůvěry. Bylo jen málo dětí, které byly ochotné s ním prohodit třeba jen jedno slovo. Většina z nich ho přehlížela, ale pár z nich se dokonce pokusilo ho šikanovat. Naruto ovšem nepatřil mezi ty, kteří by si něco takového nechali líbit. Mohl být nastokrát nenáviděný, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že by se jen tak nevzdal. Kvůli potyčkám do kterých se dostal se z Naruta stal docela slušný rváč, což z něj však v očích vesničanů udělalo tak akorát většího potížistu.

Ale byly i děti, které se k němu nechovali špatně. Například Shikamaru nebo Chouji se k němu chovali stejně jako k ostatním, ale ti dva byly dost podivná dvojice a Naruto si v jejich přítomnosti připadal jako páté kolo u vozu.

Pak tu byl Kiba, ten kluk, který mu byl tolik podobný a zároveň zcela odlišný. Oba dva byli hodně hluční a hyperaktivní, ale na rozdíl od Naruta, Kiba byl ve všem talentovaný. On pocházel ze slavného klanu Inuzuka, takže dokonce už teď znal základy umění ninjů a mezi obyčejnými dětmi byl frajer. Naruto si to nechtěl přiznat, ale svým způsobem Kibu obdivoval a chtěl být stejně silný jako on, ale zároveň ho nenáviděl za to, jak snadno všechno získal. Rodiče a přátele a uznání. Něco takového Naruto nikdy neměl a už jen těžko dokázal uvěřit tomu, že by to kdy mohl získat.

A přestože ho Kiba nikdy neuznal a neustále se na něho díval svrchu, Naruto ho dokázal svým způsobem považovat za kamaráda. Oni dva se už několikrát dostali společně do problémů, takže alespoň lehké soucítění tu bylo.

Jenže pak tu byl někdo, koho Naruto nemohl vystát ani trochu. Uchiha Sasuke, génius, který pocházel z nejsilnějšího klanu v konoze. Sasuke byl Narutův protiklad. Měl rodinu, kamarády, byl talentovaný a všichni ho obdivovali. Zároveň se ale choval jako sebevědomý a arogantní bastard, který ve svém životě vždy dostal to, co chtěl. Naruto Sasukemu tolik záviděl, že si z něho udělal svého rivala. Snažil se ho porazit ve všem, co ho napadlo, ale Sasuke nikdy neprohrál. A když nastoupili před půl rokem na ninjovskou akademii, rozdíl v síle se mezi nimi začal akorát rozšiřovat. Naruto občas uvažoval, zda by to neměl vzdát. Soutěžení se Sasukem ho ničilo, protože nikdy nebyl schopný ho porazit a jak se jeho neúspěchy načítaly, Naruto si začal připadat beznadějně neschopný. Ale i tak to nevzdal. Jeho rivalita se Sasukem mu totiž přinášela pozornost, kterou by jinak nedostával. Všechny děti se o Sasukeho zajímaly a chtěly o něm vědět všechno. Dokud byl Sasukeho rival, tak ho děti také viděly jako jeho rivala a ne jako to dítě, se kterým jim rodiče zakázali se bavit. Naruto si nemohl pomoct, ale kdykoliv mu děvčata začala nadávat, aby nechal jejich Sasukeho na pokoji, cítil se o tolik lépe než předtím. Měl pocit, jako by konečně získal život a stal se někým. Protože i opovržení byla lepší pozornost než vůbec žádná.

Konečně dorazili před kancelář Hokageho a Naruto cítil, jak mu po zádech přebíhal mráz. S Pátým Hokagem se viděl jen jednou v životě a to před půl rokem, když požádal, aby se mohl stát ninjou. Naruto tehdy doufal, že pak by se na něho vesničané mohli přestat dívat s takovou nenávistí, ale netrvalo dlouho, aby si uvědomil, že ho vesničané kvůli tomu nenávidí ještě víc. Jeden ANBU zaklepal na dveře, po vyzvání je otevřel a navedl Naruta dovnitř. Naruto naprázdno polknul a v duchu se pomodlil, aby všechny ty děsivé historky, které si děti mezi sebou vyprávěli, nebyly pravdivé.

„Zdravím, Naruto-kun," ozval se z pracovny samolibý hlas a Naruto se zadrženým dechem zvednul pohled k muži, který seděl za stolem na opačné straně místnosti. Od té doby, co ho Naruto viděl naposledy, se ani trochu nezměnil. Dlouhé černé vlasy a bledá pleť. Úzké oči, díky kterým připomínal hada a samolibý úšklebek na rtech.

„Přivedli jsme ho, jak jste si přál Hokage-sama," ohlásil ANBU.

„Děkuji, můžete jít," odmávnul je Hokage a oba ANBU zmizeli z místnosti.

„Nemyslíte, že je přece jenom, ještě příliš mladý, Orochimaru-sama," promluvil muž, který stál Hokagemu po boku a prostředníčkem si posunul brýle na nose. Tohle byla pravá ruka Hokageho, Yakushi Kabuto.

Naruto zatěkal očima mezi Hokagem a mužem za ním a nervózně přešlápl na místě.

„Nedá se nic dělat, Kabuto, nemyslím si, že můžu déle čekat."

„Proč…" začal Naruto a znovu polknul, protože měl úplně sucho v puse, „Proč jsem sem měl dneska přijít?"

Orochimaru pobaveně nadzvednul obočí, ale v jeho podání to vypadalo spíše děsivě.

„Ehm…Hokage-sama," dodal Naruto rychle a snažil se udržet silný hlas. Než potkal Hokageho, nikdy ho žádný člověk tolik neděsil. Byl zvyklý, že ho lidé nenáviděli a shlíželi na něho, jako na kus odpadu. Tenhle člověk se na něho ale takhle nedíval a to Naruta děsilo, protože Orochimaru na něho hleděl, jako na kus masa, který se právě chystal sníst.

„Máš strach Naruto-kun," ušklíbnul se Orochimaru a dál si Naruta zaujatě prohlížel. Naruto se nevědomky ošil pod jeho pohledem.

Chtěl něco namítnout, ale než se stačil nadechnout Orochimaru pokračoval.

„Není třeba to popírat, je ti to vidět v očích," zasmál se, „ale mě se nemusíš bát, já nejsem ten, kdo ti chce ublížit."

Naruto cítil, jak se mu oči rozšířili překvapením.

„O čem to mluvíte?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Vím, jak se k tobě ostatní vesničané chovají, Naruto-kun," pokračoval Orochimaru a opřel si bradu na složené ruce, jeho úšklebek se jen rozšířil, „všichni z téhle vesnice tě nenávidí."

Na ta slova se mu srdce divoce rozbušilo a bolest, kterou se tak často snažil ignorovat, se nekontrolovatelně drala na povrch. Vztek ale zároveň i strach.

„Přemýšlel jsi někdy, proč, Naruto-kun?"

„Cože?" Překvapeně zamrkal.

„Proč tě všichni nenávidí," upřesnil Orochimaru trpělivě.

„Já…," Naruto o krok ustoupil a znovu se pokusil ukočírovat svůj zdivočelý tep, „…nechápu…"

„Já znám odpověď na tuhle otázku, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru opět pokračoval, aniž by věnoval pozornost Narutovu vyděšenému výrazu. „Můžu ti říct pravdu o tom, kdo ve skutečnosti jsi, pokud o to stojíš."

„Pravdu? Jakou pravdu?"

„Chceš ji slyšet?" naléhal Orochimaru a naklonil se přes stůl. Naruto vydržel jeho planoucí pohled jen pár vteřin a pak obrátil oči ke Kabutovi, který se za celou dobu ani nepohnul ze svého místa. Ten Narutovi oplácel nečitelný výraz.

„Ano," vydechl, když se znovu podíval Hokagemu do tváře. Orochimaru se usmál, ale Naruto měl pocit, že to byl spíš zlomyslný úsměv.

„Je zakázané o tom mluvit, kvůli zákonu, který vydal Třetí ještě před tím, než zemřel," Orochimarův tón přešel ze zaujatého na znuděný a jak začal vyprávět, opřel se pohodlně do křesla, „to je také důvod, proč ti o tom doteď nikdo neřekl, avšak já jsem se rozhodnul, že teď nastal správný čas, aby ses to konečně dozvěděl." Na chvíli se odmlčel a Naruto měl pocit, že pokud to bude Hokage protahovat ještě déle, každou chvíli se pozvrací.

„Jistě víš o tom, co se tu před šesti a půl lety stalo. O té přírodní katastrofě, která stála naši vesnici desítky nevinných životů. Devítiocasý démon, který zaútočil na naši vesnici a kterému se musel postavit dokonce i sám Čtvrtý Hokage, abychom ho dokázali zastavit." Jméno předchozího Hokageho Orochimaru sotva procedil skrz zuby „Ale ani to nestačilo, Naruto-kun. Kyuubi je nesmrtelný, takže je nemožné ho zabít. A právě proto byl zapečetěn do lidské schránky, která ho dodnes vězní uvnitř svého těla."

Naruto na Hokageho zíral s naprostou nevěřícností. V tu chvíli nevěděl, jak je to možné, ale nějak cítil, že ví, co se nyní Orochimaru chystá říct.

„Naruto-kun," oslovil ho znovu, „Právě do tebe Čtvrtý Hokage zapečetil Kyuubiho. Přímo uvnitř v tvém břiše sídlí démon, který povraždil polovinu tehdejších ninjů."

Nastalo ticho.

Naruto cítil, jak se s ním najednou otáčel celý svět. _Kyuubi? On, že má v sobě démona?_ Bylo tak těžké tomu uvěřit, ale zároveň nemožné to zapomenout. Teď už to konečně všechno dávalo smysl. Konečně chápal, proč se na něho všichni dívali s takovou nenávistí. Nemohl si pomoct, ale cítil, jak se mu do očí derou slzy. Dýchal rychle a přerývavě a srdce mu bušilo tak silně, až to bolelo.

Zavrtěl hlavou, „Ne, to nemůže…to nemůže být…" Dýchal už tak rychle, že nedokázal mluvit dál. O pár kroků ustoupil s úmyslem utéct pryč, ale nohy se mu najednou třásli tak silně, že měl pocit, že ho už nemůžou déle unést.

„Orochimaru-sama, myslím, že začíná hyperventilovat!"

Uslyšel chladný smích.

„Opravdu, Naruto-kun? Čekal jsem víc."

Ustupoval dál a slepě máchal rukou za sebou, jak se snažil nahmatat kliku ode dveří, ale místo toho se mu nohy podlomili a on spadl na podlahu.

„Ne…," zamumlal.

„Cítíš teď tolik bolesti, je to tak, Naruto-kun?" Orochimarův hlas teď zněl téměř sladce, „tolik tě všichni nenávidí, za něco, co jsi nikdy neudělal, je to tak nespravedlivé, nemám pravdu?"

Naruto se nezmohl na odpověď. Jeho mozek teď sotva stíhal vnímat smysl toho, co mu Hokage říkal. Všechno najednou vypadalo tak nereálně, Jak se vůbec mohl dostat do něčeho takového? Jak se mohl celý jeho život tak snadno obrátit v chaos. Chtěl pryč, tolik se chtěl zvednout a utéct odsud pryč, ale tělo ho neposlouchalo.

„Lidé by se na tebe měli dívat jako na hrdinu, který zachránil vesnici, ale místo toho tě obviňují ze smrtí svých milovaných. Jsem si jistý, že teď musíš Čtvrtého proklínat za to, co ti udělal. Kdyby do tebe Kyuubiho nezapečetil, nic z toho by se nikdy nestalo." Znovu se na chvíli odmlčel a zaujatě si prohlížel Narutův vytřeštěný výraz.

„Nikdy ale není pozdě věci napravit, Naruto-kun. Pokud chceš, můžu ti pomoct. Existuje pár způsobů, jak démona zase vyjmout a pak bys byl volný. Vesničané by už neměli důvod tě nenávidět."

Srdce mu vynechalo několik úderů a dech se zaseknul na půl cesty do plic. Slyšel to dobře?Mohlo by vážně všechno být…v pořádku?

„Jak…," vyrazil ze sebe bez dechu a Hokage se vědoucně usmál, jako by předpokládal, že přesně na tohle se Naruto zeptá.

„Pokud uděláš, co řeknu, slibuji, že z tebe toho démona vyjmu," prohlásil.

„Ale…proč?" Naruto to nechápal. Vždyť ho všichni nenáviděli? Proč by mu chtěl Hokage pomoct.

„Lidé jsou slepí Naruto-kun," jeho hlas zvážněl, „občas vidí jen to, co chtějí vidět, a přehlížejí pravdu. Ale já se nenechám oklamat. Přestože tomu všichni věří, ty nejsi Kyuubi. Nezasloužíš si být viněn ze smrtí lidí, které jsi nikdy nezabil, a proto ti chci pomoct, protože vím, že jsi nevinný."

Hluboko uvnitř se začal objevovat pocit, který Naruto tolik nenáviděl. Objevil se vždycky, když měl pocit, že by se jeho život mohl zlepšit. Naplnil jeho tělo neuvěřitelnou silou a energií a v tu chvíli bylo tak snadné uvěřit pohádkám a snům…dokud ho neúspěch nesrazil na kolena. Naruto nenáviděl, když se v něm objevil pocit naděje, protože to později vždycky bolelo dvojnásobně.

„Kdybych mohl, zbavil bych tě ho rovnou, hned teď a tady, ale to zatím bohužel nedokážu…"

_A bylo to tady_, pomyslel si a čekal, až ho zklamání zasáhne.

„Je to však jen otázkou času, pokud ovšem budeš souhlasit…" Poslal mu významný pohled a znovu se ušklíbl, „pokud uděláš všechno, co ti řeknu, slibuji, že jednou tě Kyuubiho zbavím."

Naruto pomalu sklonil hlavu a sevřel ruku na břiše. Nedokázal pochopit, jak si dřív dokázal nevšimnout té temné aury, která z toho místa vyzařovala.

„Souhlasíš, Naruto-kun?"

Sevřel ruce v pěsti.

„Udělám cokoliv, abych se Kyuubiho zbavil," prohlásil rozhodně.

_..._

_O rok později…_

Shisui ztěžka polkl, jak se snažil nezvracet. Pravděpodobně by se nepozvracel, i kdyby tak neudělal, ale ten pocit v něm neustále zůstával. V duchu se napomenul za slabost a pevněji sevřel ruce v pěst.

„Znovu," ozval se za ním Hokageho chladný vyrovnaný hlas.

„Hai, Hokage-sama," procedil Shisui přes sevřenou čelist a sklonil se k chlapci, který před ním klečel na podlaze. Blonďaté vlasy měl rozcuchané a slepené potem a špínou. Na sobě neměl nic kromě oranžových kalhot a ruce měl svázané za zády. Zezačátku mu je nesvazovali, ale pak začal odporovat.

Ztěžka lapal po dechu a hrudník se mu divoce zvedal. Díky nápadné spirálovité pečeti na jeho břiše, bylo snadné poznat, jak se mu svaly na břiše křečovitě napínají a povolují.

Shisui mu odhrnul vlasy z čela a podíval se mu do očí.

„Otevři oči," poručil, ale chlapec neopověděl.

„Otevři oči, Naruto-kun," zasyčel za ním Orochimaru podrážděně a Naruto se na zemi roztřásl. Pak pomalu otevřel oči.

Shisui aktivoval svůj sharingan a napojil se na Narutovu chakru. Netrvalo mu dlouho najít zdroj démonovi chakry, jelikož tohle opakovali pořád dokola už celou věčnost. Shisui se divil, že se Naruto ještě pořád dokázal udržet při vědomí.

Jinchuuriki pod ním bolestně zasténal a Shisui koutkem oka zaznamenal, že pečeť na jeho břiše se začala otáčet. V další chvíli se okolo jeho těla začala zhmotňovat rudá chakra a okolní vzduch obestřela smrtící aura.

Naruto vydal bolestivý výkřik a prohnul se v zádech, když se za ním objevil první ocas.

_Pokaždé je to rychlejší a rychlejší_, pomyslel si Shisui a dál se soustředil na vytahování chakry.

Jak pokračoval, sklepení se postupně naplnilo mučivými výkřiky, které byly zezačátku dlouhé a silné, ale pak začali utichat.

Objevil se čtvrtý ocas. Shisui cítil tu ohromnou energii, která se mu svíjela pod rukama. Jeho vlastní chakra se chvěla v očekávání útoku. Měl pocit, že pokud se rychle nezačne bránit tak exploduje, ale nemohl si dovolit selhat. Orochimaru nepatřil mezi lidi, kteří by něco takového tolerovali. Ne teď když byli uprostřed války.

Shisui se tolik soustředil na Kyuubiho chakru, že si ani nevšimnul, že Naruto přestal křičet, a proto překvapeně zamrkal, když všechna rudá chakra najednou zmizela.

Pak ale ucítil, jak se Naruto opřel od jeho ruky plnou vahou a v tu chvíli mu došlo, že musel omdlít.

_Bylo to jen otázkou času_, pomyslel si a opatrně ho položil na zem.

„Jaké zklamání," řekl Orochimaru a zvednul se ze svého křesla na opačné straně místnosti.

„Bude to chtít ještě pár dní, než budeme moci Naruta zapojit," pronesl Kabuto zamyšleně.

„Na to je zbytečné čekat, zapojíme ho zítra," rozhodnul Orochimaru a oba, Kabuto i Shisui se k němu nevěřícně otočili.

„Jste si jistý, Orochimaru-sama, není vůbec trénovaný, pokud tam omdlí, určitě ho zabijí." Orochimaru se ušklíbl a Shisui cítil, jak se ho znovu zmocnila nevolnost. Tohohle muže doopravdy z duše nenáviděl.

„Jsem si jistý, že až ho dostaneme na bitevní pole, tak se neodváží omdlít," řekl temně a znovu se ušklíbl, jako by se bavil z nějakého soukromého vtipu. Shisui nenávistně přimhouřil oči a pak pomalu obrátil pohled k bezvědomému chlapci na podlaze.

Na krátkou chvíli uvažoval, jak se kdy mohl dostat do takové situace.

„Připrav všechno na jeho odchod," poručil Orochimaru Kabutovi a obrátil se k odchodu, „zítra nám Naruto pomůže vyhrát válku."

...

Itachi zasunul katanu do pouzdra a zběžně zkontroloval, zda má vše. Natáhl ruku k zrcadlu, před kterým měl položenou čelenku a při tom zavadil pohledem o odraz postavy, která stála ve dveřích.

On a Mikoto si chvíli mlčky vyměňovali pohled, ale pak Itachi sklonil oči k čelence a vzal ji do ruky.

„Nemusíš se o mě strachovat," řekl s pohledem upřeným na její odraz, zatímco si zavázal čelenku na hlavě.

Mikoto k němu mlčky přešla a zezadu ho objala.

„Kdybych se nestrachovala, připadala bych si ještě hůř," zašeptala a Itachi mimoděk cítil, jak ho pevně sevřela. Povzdychl si a jemně ji od sebe odtáhl.

„Musím jít," prohlásil a jeho matka se ho nepokusila nijak zadržet.

„Buď opatrný," řekla ještě, ale on už neodpověděl. Na to byl moc rozrušený. Navenek to sice nedával najevo, ale už několik dní byl neklidný. Dnes se konečně dozví, co se děje. Ta jediná myšlenka se mu přehrávala v hlavě celou noc.

„Už odcházíš?" Sasukeho hlas ho zastavil na cestě ke dveřím. Mlčky se otočil a spatřil Sasukeho stát v kuchyni s vyčerpaným výrazem a s oblečením pokrytým vrstvou špíny.

„Zase jsi trénoval celý den." Nepoložil to jako otázku.

„Hn." Sasuke se zašklebil a v očích se mu mihla hrdost.

„Neměl by ses tolik přepínat," napomenul ho Itachi jemně a Sasuke se zamračil, ale na jeho dětském obličeji to vypadalo spíše roztomile.

„Nic jiného mi nezbývá, pokud chci být stejně silný jako ty, bratře."

Itachi mlčel a Sasuke se nevědomky ošil pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem.

„Dávej pozor na Aiko a na maminku," řekl a otočil se k odchodu, „a netrénuj tak tvrdohlavě," dodal, když otevřel dveře, „nestojí to za to." Poslední slova zašeptal, takže ho Sasuke nemohl slyšet.

„Pozdravuj Shisuiho," zavolal na něj Sasuke těsně předtím, než za sebou stihnul zavřít a pak Itachi osaměl. Teď, když se dostal ven z domu, najednou všechno působilo mnohem vážněji. Itachi věděl, že se děje něco důležitého, protože se Shisui už několik týdnů choval divně. Jistě jsou teď ve válce a to lidi mění, ale Shisui byl silný. Nenáviděl válku, ale to neznamenalo, že by ji nechal, aby ho zlomila. Ne, něco se určitě děje, ale dnes se konečně dozví, co.

S tou myšlenkou vyrazil k Hokageho věži.

Celou cestu na sobě cítil zachmuřené pohledy vesničanů, ale dělal, že si ničeho nevšimnul. Od té doby, co začala válka, byla celá Konoha ponořená v pesimistickém napětí a pohled na ninju, nachystaného do války vzbuzoval akorát soucit. Všichni věděli, že existuje možnost, že už se nevrátí, a že někdo pak bude oplakávat jeho jméno.

„Shisui," kývnul na svého nejlepšího přítele, který stál opřený o stěnu věže, kde jejich Hokage sídlil. Shisui mu odpověděl stejným pokývnutím, odrazil se od stěny a společně vyrazili po schodech nahoru.

„Předpokládám, že jsi toho dnes v noci moc nenaspal," prohodil Shisui suše, aniž by svému příteli věnoval jediný pohled.

„Jsem v pořádku," ujistil ho Itachi chladně a ani on se na Shisuiho nepodíval.

„Doufal jsem, že tě do toho nezatáhnou," pokračoval Shisui po chvíli a jeho hlas zvážněl.

„Nechápu, proč by sis o mě měl dělat starosti," odpověděl a musel se kontrolovat, aby si udržel bezvýrazný tón.

„Nedělám si starosti, jen vím, že tohle nepovede k ničemu dobrému," řekl starší Uchiha a jeho hlas zněl téměř vyčerpaně. Itachiho už málem přemohlo nutkání se ho zeptat, co tím myslel, když dorazili ke dveřím do Hokageho kanceláře a Shisui zaklepal.

„Dále."

Beze slova vstoupili a Itachi s nečitelným pohledem přejel přes osazenstvo uvnitř. Orochimaru seděl za svým stolem a Kabuto mu stál za zády, přesně jako vždycky. Uprostřed místnosti stála skupina šesti členů ANBU.

„Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, už na vás čekáme." Ani jeden z Uchihů se neobtěžoval odpovědět. Postavili se vedle ostatních mužů a poslušně čekali na rozkazy. Orochimaru se usmál a otočil se ke Kabutovi. Ten si odkašlal a předstoupil o pár kroků dopředu.

„Vaším úkolem bude bezpečně přesunout jednoho ninju z našich řad na bitevní pole. Budete ho ochraňovat i za cenu vlastních životů. Další podrobnosti vám vysvětlím až na místě. Zatím není nutné, abyste věděli víc."

Itachi zamyšleně nakrčil obočí. Věděl, že ho nyní zapojili do něčeho přísně utajovaného, ale tohle začínalo být podezřelé. _A co vůbec mohl Shisui myslet tím, co předtím říkal?_ Bezděčně se koutkem oka střetnul s pohledem svého přítele. Chvíli zkoumal napětí v jeho očích, kterého by si nikdo, kdo by ho neznal minimálně tak dlouho jako Itachi, nemohl všimnout, a pak se znovu podíval na Hokageho.

„Je čas vyrazit Kabuto," rozhodnul Orochimaru a s tím se Kabuto dal k odchodu. Ninjům naznačil, aby ho následovali.

V naprosté tichosti se přesunuli do sklepení a Itachi začal mít neblahé tušení. Šest členů ANBU se zvědavě rozhlíželo okolo a když začali míjet cely, někdo z nich hlasitě zalapal po dechu. Itachi už ve sklepení párkrát byl, takže moc dobře věděl, že se nevyplatí zkoumat, koho nebo co drží Orochimaru uvnitř, pokud jste si vážili své snídaně.

Nakonec se Kabuto zastavil před úplně poslední celou a hodil po svých podřízených významný pohled.

„Nikdo z vás na něho nebude mluvit, stejně by vám neodpověděl," řekl a pak si odemkl a vstoupil dovnitř. Itachi byl zvědavý, kdo se v té cele nachází, ale nechtěl to na sobě nechat znát a tak trpělivě čekal, až se Kabuto vrátí.

„Vyrážíme," oznámil Kabuto zvýšeným hlasem, jako by se bál, že by ho ten uvnitř mohl přeslechnout. Nikdo mu neodpověděl a na krátkou chvíli nastalo naprosté ticho, pak se však ozvalo šoupání a něčí kroky.

V další chvíli Kabuto vyšel ven s rukou položenou na rameni blonďatému chlapci, který měl v očích prázdný pohled.

Itachi cítil, jak se s ním zatočil celý svět. Teď už pochopil, proč se Shisui choval tak divně. Tohle byl Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki...a byl přibližně stejně starý jako Sasuke. Itachi věděl, že bude těžké ignorovat pachuť, která se mu nyní vkrádala do úst. _Tohle už se přece nedá ignorovat._

_..._

Itachi mlčky shlížel na bitevní pole. Vztek a beznaděj ho sžírali zevnitř, zatímco zvenku se jevil zcela vyrovnaně. To jediné, čím si kazil svůj dokonalý postoj, bylo, že se už přinejmenším pět minut kousal do jednoho místa na vnitřní straně tváře. V ústech cítil krev, ale odmítal se o to starat.

Kdyby ho Shisui neznal, myslel by si, že je nervózní, ale Itachi nervózní moc nebýval a když na to přišlo, dokázal to bezchybně ovládat. Tohle bylo něco jiného. Itachi byl naštvaný.

Shisui chvíli přemýšlel, zda by měl něco říct, ale nakonec to zamítl, protože věděl, že Itachi chápe všechno stejně jako on sám. S tímhle se nadalo nic udělat…tedy alespoň prozatím.

Periferním viděním si oba Uchihové všimli, že Kabuto ukončil debatu s ninjou z Písečné vesnice a zamířil k nim.

„Už je čas. Písečná už zahájila obkličování," informoval je a pokynul dozadu, kde Naruto a šestice ANBU vyčkávali na znamení. Itachi neslyšně zaskřípal zuby a vyrazil ukázaným směrem.

Členové ANBU se vzpamatovali hned, jak uviděli, že k nim Itachi a Shisui směřují. Postavili se okolo Naruta do kruhu a složili ruce do pečetí. Naruto stál uprostřed s pohledem zabodnutým do země.

Shisui se k němu sklonil a odhrnul mu ofinu, tak jako už mnohokrát a přikázal mu, aby otevřel oči.

Itachi se postavil za něj a připravil si katanu. Přišel čas k boji.

Kyuubiho chakra vystřelila do vzduchu a Itachi uslyšel, jak Naruto tlumeně zasykl bolestí. Ohromné množství energie zaplnilo jejich kruh a šest ANBU začalo skládat pečetě, tak rychle, že kdyby Itachi neměl aktivovaný sharingan, nestihnul by je všechny zaznamenat. Od jejich nohou se po zemi rozběhly černé znaky.

Itachi se připravil do bojového postoje a jeho chakra se zachvěla, když se z chakry, která Naruta obklopovala, vynořil pátý ocas. Naruto už ani nepřipomínal člověka, ale spíš miniaturní verzi Kyuubiho. Itachi cítil jeho smrtící auru a bylo mu jasné, že kdyby ho Shisui neovládal svým sharinganem, už by je všechny dávno zabil.

Černé znaky doputovali až k Itachiho chodidlu a utvořili okolo jeho nohy kruh. Stejně tak to udělali i s jeho druhou nohou a stejně tak i u Naruta a Shisuiho. Itachi sebou cuknul, když ucítil jak ho Kyuubiho chakra spálila na paži. Teď už měl Naruto sedm ocasů. Znaky zazářili bílou barvou a ANBU dokončili poslední pečeť. Osmý ocas. Dva Uchihové a jeden Jinchuuriki zmizeli v záblesku světla.

V tu samou chvíli se ozval výbuch a bojiště dole v údolí se zakrylo vzedmutým prachem. Na několik vteřin zavládlo mrtvolné ticho a pak se krajina naplnila divokým a nelidským řevem. Kabuto se sám pro sebe usmál a posunul si brýle na nose.

„Předpokládám, že to byl devátý ocas." Uchechtnul se. „Kyuubi vypuštěn."

_Pokračování příště…_


	3. Druhá kapitola: Rozhodování

**2. kapitola – Rozhodování**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
ricochet,you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium

_O rok později…_

Byla hluboká noc a všude vládl klid…tedy skoro všude.

Sasuke sprintoval chodbou, jak nejrychleji dokázal. Prudce zabočil okolo rohu a boty mu hlučně zapištěly na podlaze. Věděl, že by na sebe neměl upozorňovat, ale už dál nedokázal udržet své emoce na uzdě. Prosprintoval další chodbou a vzápětí střihnul další ostrou zatáčku okolo rohu. Dorazil ke schodišti, které překonal několika neuspořádanými skoky, tvrdě dopadl pod poslední schod a ztěžka zalapal po dechu.

Adrenalin, který mu proudil celým tělem, ho vytrhoval z rovnováhy, takže pomalu ale jistě ztrácel soustředění. Vzadu na krku ucítil ostrou bolest a jen silou vůle potlačil nutkání zakrýt si to místo rukou. Místo toho se zhluboka nadechl a znovu se rozběhl.

Proletěl mezi kobkami jako blesk, aniž by jejich obyvatelům věnoval jediný pohled. Normálně si byl na tomhle místě celý nesvůj, ale teď měl jiné věci, o které se musel starat.

Zatočil okolo dalšího rohu a jeho tenisky opět hlasitě zaprotestovaly, když konečně spatřil temnou postavu na konci chodby.

„Itachi!" zařval a ještě přidal na rychlosti.

Postava se k němu ani neotočila.

„Itachi! Přestaň s tím! To nemůžeš!" zaječel tolik slov, až mu došel dech a za krkem opět ucítil tu pronikavou bolest.

Od jeho staršího bratra ho oddělovalo už jen pár metrů. Sasukeho ruka automaticky sjela k brašně se zbraněmi a vytasil kunai.

„Přestaň!" zaječel znova a zaútočil. Itachi se otočil právě včas, aby ho chytil za ruku a odklonil kunai z cesty.

„Přestaň se chovat jako idiot, bratříčku," zasyčel Itachi vztekle a zkroutil mu zápěstí tak, že Sasuke musel kunai pustit. Mladší Uchiha zasykl bolestí a zavrčel vztekem.

„Ty se chováš jako idiot!" Sasukeho tvář pokryly rudě zářící znaky, které vzápětí zčernali. „Copak nic nechápeš? Tohle nemůžeš!"

„Hn." Itachi vrazil Sasukemu pěstí do břicha a odhodil ho dozadu, pak se otočil k cele a pomocí chakry vyrazil dveře.

„Ne!" Zaslechl Sasukeho zpanikařený výkřik a uslyšel, jak se za ním jeho mladší bratr znovu rozběhl.

Itachi se o svého bratra v tuhle chvíli nezajímal. Nechápal, jak se právě teď může chovat tak pošetile, ale nyní neměl čas nad tím přemítat. Všechno záviselo právě na tomhle okamžiku. Z tohohle se už Orochimaru nedostane.

„Naruto pojď, musíme jít," vyzval chlapce na podlaze, ale jak očekával, nedočkal se žádné odpovědi.

„Naruto," oslovil ho znovu tentokrát hlasitěji a rychlým krokem k němu vyrazil. Naruto seděl v rohu, kolena přitisknutá k hrudi a oči zastíněné blonďatou ofinu.

„Itachi! Tohle přece…!" Sasuke zmlkl ve chvíli, kdy se Itachi sklonil dolů a dotkl se Narutovi tváře. Chlapec na dotek zareagoval jen tím, že pevněji sevřel čelist.

„Naruto, odcházíme," řek Itachi rázně. Narutovi zbělaly klouby na rukou a Itachi se na chvíli domníval, že ho bude chtít praštit, ale pak Naruto zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. Jeho modré oči ho propalovaly bolestným pohledem.

„Stejně ti pořád nevěřím." Jeho hlas byl chraplavý, jako by už pěkně dlouhou dobu nemluvil, a Itachi věděl, že tomu tak pravděpodobně taky je.

Bez dalších slov se Naruto pomalu zvednul a jeho zrak padnul na Sasukeho ve dveřích. Mladému Uchihovy tekl z pusy po bradě tenký pramínek krve a oči měl vytřeštěné vztekem nebo strachem, možná obojím. Dýchal rychle a ztěžka a před sebou držel další tasený kunai.

„Nemůžu ho nechat odejít, Orochimaru-sama…"

„Sasuke, on ti lhal, všechno, co řekl, byly jen lži!" odsekl Itachi netrpělivě a postavil se před Sasukeho, jako by ho vybízel, zda se mu odváží odporovat.

„Co o tom víš?"

„Uhni bratříčku a nechtěj, abych tě donutil."

Sasuke namířil kunai o pár čísel výš. „Zkus to," vyzval ho a v očích mu vzplálo odhodlání, „Vždycky sis o sobě myslel, že jsi nejlepší, tak teď ti ukážu, že i já jsem silný!"

Itachi na svého bratra chvíli mlčky hleděl. Jak jen mohl nechat Orochimara, aby zašel takhle daleko. Nechtěl Sasukemu ublížit, ale jestli se mu brzy nepodaří ho nějak přesvědčit, nebude mít na vybranou. Ninjové ze Zvučné si už pro Naruta určitě jdou a jestli tu na ně narazí, všechno se jen zkomplikuje.

„Co ti slíbil?" ozval se Iatchimu za zády Narutův chraplavý hlas. Sasuke vyděšeně vytřeštil oči a zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a jeho bratrem. Itachi si všiml, že se mu ruka s kunaiem roztřásla. Bylo jen přirozené, že se Naruta bál. On byl přece jenom schránka pro Kyuubiho. A Kyuubi byl démon, který dokázal sám porazit celou armádu.

„To není tvoje věc!" odsekl Sasuke, ale v očích měl stín strachu.

„Mně slíbil, že ze mě vyndá Kyuubiho," řekl Naruto a jeho hlas najednou zněl zcela nepřítomně, jako by už ani nemluvil na Sasukeho, ale spíš sám pro sebe. „Teď už ale jeho slibu nevěřím. Ničemu nebo nikomu už nevěřím. Už nikdy."

Sasuke ustoupil dozadu, když Naruto vykročil vpřed, ale v tu samou chvíli si uvědomil, co udělal a znovu zvednul kunai.

„Nenechám tě odejít!" stál si na svém a tvrdě Narutovi pohlédl do očí. Modré oči na něho však hleděli chladně a bez emocí.

„Ani tohle ti nevěřím," řekl mladý Jinchuuriki, když jeho tělo obklopila rudá chakra. Vzduch se napjal a teplota stoupla. Sasuke cítil, jak jeho prokletá pečeť divoce reaguje. Po těle se mu rozšiřovaly rudé znaky a překryly mu celý obličej. Za krkem se mu rozpálila bolest.

„Naruto." Itachiho tichý hlas skrýval jasnou hrozbu. Starší Uchiha mu položil ruku na rameno a v okamžení se spálil o rudou chakru, ale neucukl.

Sasuke zakřičel bolestí a zhroutil se na podlahu v naprosté ztrátě kontroly. Naruto vytřeštil oči a se zděšeným výrazem na něho zíral. Ještě nikdy neslyšel nikoho takhle křičet. Nikoho jiného než sám sebe.

„Sasuke!" Itachi se vrhnul dopředu ke svému bratrovi, zatímco Naruto stál na místě jako opařený.

„Ne," zašeptal a jeho slova zanikla v Sasukeho křiku, „ne," po tváři mu stekla slza. Celé tělo se mu se mu neovladatelně roztřáslo a něco uvnitř něho bolelo tak palčivě, že se bál, že ho to roztrhne v půli. Hluboko a hluboko…všechno, co pohřbil až na úplném dně své bytosti se najednou pomalu a bolestivě dralo na povrch.

„Sasuke slyšíš mě? Musíš bojovat!"

„Přestaň," zašeptal blonďák zlomeným hlasem a rudá chakra okolo jeho těla se rozplynula, „tohle…jsem nechtěl." Nechápal sice, co přesně se s ním teď děje, ale věděl, že něco uvnitř něho se zlomilo…a nebyl si jistý, zda to dokáže vydržet.

„Sakra!" Itachi hlasitě zaklel a vzal svého mladšího bratra do náruče. Sasuke ještě pořád sténal bolestí a prokletá pečeť mu pulzovala po celém těle.

_Ta zatracená věc ho zabíjí_, uvědomil si Itachi najednou.

„Sakra!" zaklel znovu a do hlasu se mu vloudilo zoufalství. _Nesmíš zemřít, Sasuke! Prosím, prosím, tohle se nesmí stát. Tohle…všechno je to jen moje vina._

„Rychle mizíme odsud." Zavelel a s Narutem v patách se rozběhl pryč. Naruto však ani za běhu neodtrhnul pohled od Sasukeho bolestí zkřiveného obličeje.

...

Fugaku se opřel dozadu do pohodlného křesla a letmo pohlédl na Itachiho, který za ním stál v pozoru s pohledem upřeným do místnosti. Věděl, že celá tahle situace je pro něho nepříjemná a vyčerpávající, ale bohužel to bylo nutné.

Většina lidí právě teď oslavovala konec války, zatímco Itachi truchlil. Ani teď Fugaku nedokázal pochopit, jak se to mohlo stát, protože Shisui byl vždycky tak silný a prakticky neporazitelný… a přesto byl teď mrtvý.

Fugaku věděl, že se přes to Itachi nakonec dostane. Koneckonců byli shinobi a umírání bylo součástí jejich povolání. To čeho se Fugaku strachoval, byla pomsta. Znal svého syna dobře a věděl, že by nebyl natolik hloupý, aby se vydal Orochimara sám pronásledovat, ale smrt vašeho nejlepšího přítele dokáže mnohé změnit.

„Odložte prosím své klobouky Kagů."

Všech pět postav sedících u půlkruhového stolu si stáhlo klobouky z hlavy a položilo je na stůl před sebe.

„Toto je mírové jednání a sešlo se zde všech pět Kagů. Já budu váš předsedající, Mifune." Šestý muž, který seděl naproti ostatním, mluvil jasně a neutrálně. „Tímto zahajuji setkání pěti Kagů."

Fugaku potlačil povzdychnutí a přelétl očima po svých společnících. Na nejlevějším kraji půlkruhu seděl Raikage, mohutný snědý muž, s tvrdým pohledem. Mezi ním a Fugakem se ve své židli pohodlně rozvaloval stařičký Tsuchikage, který byl tak malý, že sotva viděl přes stůl. Mohlo by to působit vtipně, kdyby mu na rtech nehrál ten samolibý úšklebek.

Fugaku otočil hlavu doprava a přejel pohledem mnohaletou Kazekage. O paní Chiyo leccos slyšel, a věděl, že i přes svůj vysoký věk, dokáže být pěkně nebezpečná. Nepochyboval navíc o její inteligenci a na tomhle písečku byla také mnohem zkušenější než on sám.

Poslední vpravo byl Mizukage, který byl přinejmenším stejně starý, jako Kazekage, ne-li starší.

Fugaku věděl, že si bude muset dát dobrý pozor na to, co říká, protože jinak ho nikdo ze starších a zkušenějších Kagů neuzná. Ovšem, on byl Uchiha a neměl v plánu se nechat zahanbit.

„Pokud máme uzavřít mír, požaduji od Listové odškodnění," vzal si Raikage první slovo. Fugaku přimhouřil oči a letmo přejel mohutného ninju pohledem.

„Síla Uchihů a síla Kyuubiho dohromady v jedné vesnici představuje příliš velké nebezpečí pro nás pro všechny," pokračoval Raikage bez zaváhání, „Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki zabil mého bratra, který byl Jinchuurikim Hachibiho, bude tedy jen spravedlivé, když jeho sílu dostaneme my."

„Tohle je úplně scestné," vyštěkl Tsuchikage, ale v hlase mu hrálo téměř samolibé pobavení, „Hachibiho Jinchuuriki nebyl nic jiného než schránka pro démona, jeho smrt má stejnou váhu, jako všech ostatních shinobi, nemůžeš si kvůli tomu nárokovat právo na Kyuubiho sílu."

„Co jsi to řekl?" Raikage propálil svého souseda pohledem a žíla na spánku mu viditelně vystoupla.

„Tsuchikage má pravdu," ozvala se Kazekage vyrovnaným hlasem, „pokud byste požadoval Kyuubiho jako odškodnění za životy svých ninjů, měla bych si ho nárokovat spíše já. To Písečná utrpěla nejvíce ztrát."

„Taky jste si sami špatně vybrali stranu!" vyštěkl Raikage a tvář Chiyo ztvrdla chladem, „kdyby bylo po mém, vaše vesnice by už neměla ani právo účastnit tohoto setkání!"

„Raikage-dono!" Mifune musel zvýšit hlas hned o několik oktáv, aby mohl Raikageho přerušit. „Tohle chování už zachází příliš daleko." Raikage hlasitě zaskřípal zuby, ale spolkl jakákoliv další slova, která měl na jazyku.

„Nemyslím si, že by si kdokoliv z vás mohl dělat nároky na Kyuubiho." Fugaku se konečně rozhodl zapojit do diskuze. „Snažíme se tu uzavřít mírovou smlouvu, tak by možná nebylo úplně od věci ještě předtím neporušovat i všechny ostatní mírové smlouvy."

Po jeho slovech nastalo krátké ticho.

„Máte na mysli smlouvu o rozdělení ocasích démonů od starého Hashiramy?" uchechtl se Tsuchikage a pobaveným pohledem přejel osazenstvo u stolu, „chytré Hokage." Fugaku se zamračil. „Ale tahle smlouva byla porušená už při První velké válce ninjů, nevidím důvod, proč bychom se teď podle ní měli řídit."

„Neměli bychom ignorovat staré smlouvy," všichni se prudce otočili za chraplavým hlasem starého Mizukageho, „pak by to mohlo vypadat, že si nebudete vážit ani tohoto míru, Tsuchikage-dono."

U stolu zavládlo napětí, kdy se Kagové vzájemně poměřovaly pohledem.

„Vím, že s vaší válkou nemám nic společného," Mifune se předklonil na svém křesle a přejel ostatní významným pohledem, „ale právě jako nestranný pozorovatel, můžu nepochybně říci, že v hádce o Kyuubiho se dostáváte do patové situace. Nejsme tady kvůli vyrovnání sil, ale abychom uzavřeli mír."

„Nechat Kyuubiho rodu Uchihů je riskantní, jejich spojení je pro nás pro všechny příliš nebezpečné," namítnul Tsuchikage s vážným výrazem.

„Zapomínáte," ozval se opět Fugaku, „že kdyby nebylo nás, tahle válka by na prvním místě ještě ani neskončila."

„Silový rozdíl mezi národy takhle ztratí na rovnováze," zavrtěla Kazekage hlavou, „souhlasím s Raikagem-dono a Tsuchikagem-dono, že vaše spojenectví je pro nás příliš riskantní," na chvíli se odmlčela a přes tvář jí přelétl úsměv, „přesto chápu, že vaše právo na Kyuubiho vám nemůžeme odepírat. Já osobně bych se spokojila jen s výměnou Jinchuurikiho. Klan Uzumaki je známý pro svou sílu a schopnost ovládat ocasé démony. Pokud by se Jinchuurikim stal někdo méně nebezpečný, myslím, že bych byla ochotná souhlasit s mírem."

Fugaku v duchu zaklel. _Ta stará čarodějnice tohle určitě plánovala dopředu_. Dlouhou minutu propaloval Kazekage pohledem, zatímco zvažoval své možnosti.

„Pokud by to zajistilo mír, tak…," začal po chvíli, ale větu už nedokončil.

„To přece nemůžete!" Itachi, který do té doby mlčky stál Fugakovi po boku, nyní vyrazil dopředu a tvrdě udeřil rukou do stolu, „Vytažení démona nemůže nikdy přežít, zabijete ho!"

Všechny eskorty Kagů zareagovaly najednou. Osm ninjů vyskočilo do akce a v další sekundě na sebe všichni mířili zbraněmi. Itachi sám se ovšem ani nepohnul.

„Itachi, uklidni se," zasyčel Fugaku vztekle.

„Vypadá to, že jsi svého syna moc nenaučil, co se sluší a patří, Hokage-dono," ušklíbnul se Tsuchikage.

„Byl bych raději, kdyby tohle sezení probíhalo bez násilí," prohlásil Mifune chladně a podíval se na Iatchiho.

Itachi jen silou vůle spolknul svoje další slova a místo toho pokorně sklonil hlavu. „Omlouvám se za své chování, bylo to nepřípustné," Fugaku si v duchu oddechl, „přesto," pokračoval a propálil ostatní Kage u stolu, „nemůžu dovolit, abyste se uchýlili k tomuto řešení."

„Hokage-dono, byl bych raději, kdyby se váš syn nepletl do naší debaty," ucedil Raikage ledově.

„Itachi," oslovil Fugaku svého syna varovně.

„Žádám, abyste mě vyslechli," pokračoval Itachi rychle a na svého otce se ani nepodíval, „to já jsem pracoval s Kyuubiho Jinchuurikim a znám jeho sílu lépe, než kdokoliv jiný, ale zároveň také vím, že Naruto neudělal nic z toho, z čeho ho viníte."

Chiyo přimhouřila oči a naklonila se přes stůl. „Co se tu snažíš naznačovat?"

„Naruto není zodpovědný za svou účast ve válce, Orochimaru ho ke všemu donutil."

„Je mi líto jestli tě zklamu mladý Uchiho, ale tato skutečnost na naší situaci nic nemění." Tsuchikage se ušklíbnul.

„To chcete popravit devítileté dítě za něco, co ani neudělal?" Itachi věděl, že už dlouho neudrží svoje emoce na uzdě.

„Proč zde mluvíme rovnou o popravě," namítla Kazekage udiveně, „ten chlapec je z klanu Uzumaki, nemyslím si, že je nepravděpodobné, že by vyjímání démona nepřežil."

„Je mu teprve devět, není možné, aby to přežil!"

„Itachi, už jsi toho řekl dost, ještě slovo a budu tě muset požádat, abys opustil tohle jednání," procedil Fugaku nebezpečným hlasem a Itachi se donutil ovládnout.

„Taková drzost," ulevil si Tsuchikage.

„Já osobně si nemyslím, že by slova tohoto mladého ninjy byla zcela nesmyslná," vzal si slovo opět Mizukage s pohledem upřeným na Itachiho. „Ovšem, na druhou stranu, my všichni známe úděl Jinchuuriki, možná by od nás bylo stejně kruté, kdybychom toho chlapce nechali žít s démonem uvnitř."

„Na co tím narážíte?" udeřil na něj Raikage netrpělivě.

„Na to, že by bylo nejmoudřejší se Naruta-kun zeptat osobně, co si on sám přeje."

Nastalo ticho. Itachi se na chvíli zapomněl a nechal překvapení, aby se mu rozlilo po tváři. Zamrkal v nevíře.

„S tím jsem ochoten souhlasit," řekl Fugaku rychle, aby se Itachi nestihl rozhodnout říct ještě něco dalšího.

„To, že ho vyslechneme, rozhodně ničemu neublíží." Pokrčil Tsuchikage lhostejně rameny.

„Nemohu nic namítat," souhlasila Kazekage. Raikage ještě chvíli skřípal zuby, než kývl na souhlas.

„Itachi, přiveď Naruta." Itachi nezaváhal ani na chvíli. Věděl, že tímhle jeho otec velmi riskuje. Naruto za celou válku s nikým ani nepromluvil, kromě té události dole ve sklepení, kdy se střetnul se Sasukem. Bylo pravděpodobné, že na svou obhajobu neřekne ani slovo, ale Itachi věřil, že kvůli svému životu mlčet nebude. Přesto, tím, že ho Fugaku poslal, aby ho přivedl, dostal Itachi skvělou příležitost si s Narutem ještě promluvit.

Už od první chvíle, kdy Naruta spatřil, zcela zdevastovaného a zlomeného z toho, co mu Orochimaru provedl, Itachi věděl, že musí něco podniknout.

Nešlo jen o to, že byl Naruto tak děsivě mladý pro všechny ty hrůzy, kterým byl vystaven. Itachi se už předtím setkal s dětmi na bitevním poli. Stal se součástí války ještě předtím, než Naruta poprvé potkal a už tehdy jejich nepřátelé stavěli do prvních linií svoje geniny. Itachi si tehdy zakázal odhadovat, kolik by těm dětem mohlo být.

Ovšem jemu samotnému byly sotva čtyři roky, když se poprvé dostal do styku s válku. Tehdy samozřejmě ještě nebojoval, ale viděl, čím taková válka končí. Viděl bolest i utrpení a nikdy na to nedokázal zapomenout.

A pak o osm let později začala válka nanovo a Itachiho svět se začal opět pomalu hroutit. Teď už věděl, že to stejně bylo nevyhnutelné. Orochimaru válku plánoval už několik let dopředu a jen tiše vyčkával na správnou chvíli. Když se objevili ninjové z Oblačné a pokusili se unést nejmladší dědičku klanu Hyuuga, aby získali Byakugan, Orochimaru to využil jako záminku.

Itachi měl z Pátého Hokageho vždycky takový špatný pocit. Něco uvnitř mu už od začátku říkalo, že tenhle muž s nimi nejedná správně. Pro něho vesnice neznamenala to, co by měla, ale nebylo nic, co by se s tím dalo dělat. Po smrti Čtvrtého byl Orochimaru nejsilnější shinobi ve vesnici. Teda samozřejmě společně s Jiraiyou, ale ten o post Hokageho očividně nestál a Konohu opustil.

Ovšem tímhle se nikdo nezabýval, když Orochimaru vyhlásil Oblačné válku. Uchihové jsou rod bojovníků a jsou na to hrdí…Itachi by samozřejmě měl být taky, ale on sám už od začátku viděl svůj rod v trochu jiném světle než ostatní. Ale ať to tak chce nebo ne, i on má ve své krvi válečníka. Jakmile došlo na válku, nikdo nekladl zbytečné otázky a už vůbec ne Uchihové. Tohle byl jejich píseček, tady oni vládli. Nebo to si alespoň mysleli, dokud se neukázalo, jak moc toho Orochimaru využil.

Itachi a Shisui plánovali zastavit válku prakticky od té chvíle, kdy začala. Hledali možnosti, jak prolomit moc, kterou okolo sebe Orochimaru nastřádal. Ninjové ze Zvučné a koalice s Písečnou…to všechno jim stálo v cestě.

A pak se objevil Naruto. Pro Itachiho to byla poslední kapka. Tehdy mu došlo, že je čas začít jednat, protože jinak se celý svět zhroutí…a ne jenom jeho.

...

„Naruto, chápeš, co ti říkám?" zeptal se Itachi netrpělivě, když procházeli chodbou. Naruto neodpověděl a Itachi si povzdychl. Na jednu chvíli pocítil naději, ale teď se obával, že Narutovi je možná úplně jedno, jestli přežije nebo ne.

Najednou však stáli přede dveřmi do síně a Itachiho čas vypršel.

„Rozhodni se správně," řekl ještě, než otevřel dveře.

Všechny oči v místnosti se rázem zaměřily na malého blonďatého chlapce s pohledem zabodnutým do země. Fugaku se musel ovládat, aby se neusmál. To, že ostatní Kage uvidí, jak mladý Naruto vypadá, by mu mohlo přece jen nahrát do karet.

Raikage se za stolem zamračil, zatímco výraz Tsuchikageho ztvrdl jako led. Nikdo jiný však na sobě neprojevil změnu emocí.

„Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki," oslovil Mifune Naruta, „víš, proč jsme si tě sem nyní zavolali?" Naruto se ani nepohnul, jen dál strnule zíral do země.

„Odpověz, když na tebe někdo promluví!" vyštěkl Raikage netrpělivě, ale ani on se nedočkal odpovědi.

Itachi si uvědomil, že se znovu kouše do vnitřní strany tváře a rychle přestal.

„Tohle nás nikam nevede," ucedil Tsuchikage a ve zjevné ztrátě zájmu se opřel zpátky do křesla.

_Možná nebyl dobrý nápad snažit se ho povzbudit_, uvědomil si Itachi, _sám přeci říkal, že mi nevěří. Pravděpodobně si myslí, že tohle je jen další past_.

„Naruto-kun, jsi tady, abys nám řekl svůj názor," oslovil ho Mizukage jemným hlasem, „Chtěl bys, abychom z tebe vyjmuli devítiocasého démona, přestože tím budeš riskovat život?"

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, kdy všichni hleděli na mladého Jinchuurikiho v neskrývaném očekávání. Pak ovšem, po chvíli, která se jevila jako věčnost, Naruto pomalu zvednul hlavu a pohlédnul svýma modrýma očima do tváře všem Kage.

„Ne." To slovo řekl tak jasně a nahlas, že většina lidí chvíli uvažovala, zda skutečně promluvil on, přestože o tom nebylo pochyb. Jeho hlas už nezněl tak chraplavě, jako předtím a Itachi si uvědomil, že z něho cítí odhodlání.

„Nehodlám se vzdát Kyuubiho."

...

Od setkání pěti Kage uplynul měsíc. Mírové jednání nakonec proběhlo úspěšně a Naruto se mohl bezpečně vrátit do Konohy. Fugaku se konečně chopil svého postavení a jako čerstvý Šestý Hokage začal s obnovou vesnice.

Itachi jako jeho pravá ruka měl stejně tolik práce, takže bohužel neměl moc času věnovat se Narutovi. Měl o mladého Jinchuurikiho strach. Za tu dobu, co jej ve válce poznal, mu na tom chlapci začalo záležet. Nešlo jen o to, že nedokázal vystát, že Orochimaru donutil sedmileté dítě, aby se účastnilo války. Naruto si ho získal, ať to bylo sebevíc neuvěřitelné. Přestože prakticky nemluvil, pořád měl v sobě něco, co Itachiho nutilo starat se. Naruto představoval to největší utrpení, které tahle válka přinesla, a jelikož Itachi sám sebe a Shisuiho považoval za ty jediné, kteří byli schopni válku zastavit, bral Naruta jako svou prohru.

Než začala válka, Naruto bydlel sám v malém bytě, ale to už teď nebylo možné. Ve vesnici už nebylo člověka, který by nevěděl, že Naruto je Jinchuuriki a nejen ledajaký. Jinchuuriki, který by pravděpodobně ukončil celou válku, kdyby nebylo Uchihů, kteří Orochimara zastavili. Vesničané už k Narutovi necítili tu samou nenávist jako dřív. Místo toho ji vystřídal strach z jeho síly. Nyní už lidé nepochybovali, že Naruto je monstrum.

A právě proto se už Naruto nemohl dál po vesnici pohybovat sám. Fugaku musel Naruta držet uvnitř sídla Uchihů, aby mu mohl zajistit bezpečí před hrozícími útoky. A kdykoliv bylo potřeba, aby vyšel ven, musel okolo sebe mít minimálně jednoho silného Uchihu, většinou Itachiho, který se s Narutem znal nejlíp a neměl z něho strach.

Naruto už sice začal zase mluvit, ale zatím pouze s Itachim, což byla další věc, která mu dělala starosti. Doufal, že když už válka skončila, Naruto by se mohl pomalu zase stát obyčejným devítiletým dítětem, ale zatím to na to bohužel nevypadalo.

Jedna věc se ale přesto vážně změnila k lepšímu.

...

Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl a vykročil přes chodbu. Během pár vteřin stanul přede dveřmi, které hlídali dva členové ANBU.

„Můžu s ním mluvit?" zeptal se sebejistým hlasem, přestože uvnitř byl pořád nervózní. ANBU si vyměnili rychlý pohled, ale pak přikývli a otevřeli dveře.

Sasuke pomalu vstoupil a dveře za sebou zase zavřel, aby jeho další slova nemohl slyšet nikdo nepovolaný.

Naruto seděl na posteli, v ruce misku ramenu a pusu plnou nudlí.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ho Sasuke tlumeně, ale Naruto ani nezvedl pohled. Sasuke se zamračil a potlačil nutkání na něho zakřičet. Nesnášel, když ho lidé ignorovali, to byla jeho práce.

„Neměl bys jíst pořád ramen, ničí to zdraví."

Naruto spolknul nudle, které měl zrovna v puse a podíval se na Sasukeho. „Nechápu, proč by ses zrovna ty měl starat o moje zdraví," řekl chladně a Sasuke cítil, jak se v něm pomalu začíná vařit krev a propálil blonďáka pohledem. Vážně nesnášel, když se k němu lidé chovali arogantně. Tohle mu vždycky dělal Itachi.

„Co tu chceš?" zeptal se Naruto a jeho hlas zněl téměř lhostejně.

Sasuke sevřel ruce do pěstí. Ten kluk ho začínal doopravdy vytáčet. Původně se sem přišel omluvit. Přiznat se, že se mýlil, když věřil Orochimarovi. Za tu dobu, co o tom přemýšlel, začal k tomuhle chlapci cítit jisté sympatie, nebo možná porozumění. Sám tomu příliš nerozuměl, ale oba dva byli podvedeni a postaveni na bitevní pole. Sasuke si myslel, že by si mohli být podobní.

Ovšem teď měl pocit, že se zmýlil znovu.

„Nemysli si, že přestaneš být nulou jenom proto, že jsi Jinchuuriki," odvětil Sasuke chladně a vztekem mu zacukalo v oku, když se Naruto na jeho slova usmál. „Pořád jsem lepší než ty.," zasyčel.

„A já s tebou pořád neprohraju," odpověděl Naruto a zašklebil se.

Sasuke zavrčel vzteky a otočil se k odchodu. Už měl ruku na klice, když se zarazil. Nemohl odsud jen tak odejít. Šel sem hlavně proto, že ho užíral pocit, že tomuhle chlapci něco dluží. Naruto mu pomohl otevřít oči, ale i tak nebyl Sasuke schopný mu poděkovat, nebo se alespoň omluvit.

Musel říct alespoň něco, cokoliv, čím by aspoň zčásti splatil svůj dluh.

„Slíbil mi, že budu silnější než Itachi," řekl tak tiše, že si ani nemohl být jistý, jestli ho Naruto slyšel, ale o to už se nestaral. Otevřel dveře a odešel.

Naruto seděl nehybně na posteli a zíral na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál jeho odvěký rival. Po tváři mu přejel stín smutku, ale pak se usmál. Věděl, moc dobře, proč mu Sasuke nakonec odpověděl na jeho otázku.

...

_O 9 měsíců později:_

Jiraiya se proplížil po střeše k oknu do Hokageho pracovny a neslyšně se nasoukal dovnitř. Fugaku seděl poklidně ve svém křesle s pohledem upřeným na bělovlasého Sannina.

Jiraiya se zamračil. „Doufal jsem, že si mě nevšimneš," ucedil otráveně a seskočil z parapetu na podlahu.

„Neměl bys mě tolik podceňovat." Při těch slovech Fugaku přimhouřil oči do nebezpečného pohledu a Jiraiya si nemohl pomoct ale zasmát se jeho výrazu.

„Asi už tušíš, proč jsem tady. Vím, že se nás Itachi pokoušel sledovat." Fugaku přikývl.

„Hodně mu na Narutovi záleží," vysvětlil Fugaku, „dnes ráno se u mě stavil a řekl mi, že včera večer se Naruto vyplížil z domu, aby mohl jít za tebou. Ovšem nezjistil, o čem s tebou mluvil, Předpokládám, že jsi mi to přišel prozradit."

Jiraiya se sebejistě pousmál a pohodlně se opřel o stěnu. „Je to docela k neuvěření," uchechtl se. Fugaku mlčky vyčkával, co dalšího ze senseie jeho rivala vypadne, „vypadá to, že se Naruto rozhodl opustit Konohu." Fugaku nakrčil obočí.

„Chce odejít s tebou? Ale proč?"

„Řekl, že se chce stát silným shinobim a že se já musím stát jeho mistrem," Jiraiya už nedokázal dál potlačovat pobavený úsměv. „Ve vyjednávání byl dost nekompromisní."

„A ty jsi na to přistoupil?" Nadzvednul Hokage jedno obočí v nevíře.

„Je těžké ho odmítnout, když je tolik podobný Čtvrtému." Pokrčil Sannin rameny a Fugaku si povzdychl.

„Musím uznat, že to není úplně špatný nápad. Mimo vesnici mu možná nebude hrozit takové nebezpečí, obzvlášť pokud bude s tebou." V očích starého Sannina zahrála pobavená jiskřička.

„Budu to brát jako souhlas."

„Pět let," upřesnil Fugaku rychle, „Naruto dospěje a vesnice se bez jeho přítomnosti trochu uklidní a vzpamatuje. Po pěti letech se ale musí vrátit."

Nastalo krátké ticho, kdy Jiraiya vyčkával na Hokageho další slova. Věděl, že tmavovlasý muž má na jazyku ještě nějakou otázku.

„Řekl ti nějaký důvod?" zeptal se nakonec pomalu a Jiraiyova tvář zvážněla.

„Ne, mlčí jako hrob." S tím na sebe oba kývli a Jiraiya zmizel z místnosti. Věděl, že Hokage proti tomu nebude nic namítat, takže už měl domluvený sraz s Narutem. Touhle dobou už nejspíš čekal u brány.

_Tak nakonec jsem přece jen musel zalhat_, pomyslel si a v hlavě mu opět zazněla slova jeho nového učně.

_„Odejdu z Listové a už nikdy se tam nevrátím. Nechci patřit mezi Listové ninjy, ale i tak se stanu tím nejsilnějším shinobim…a tím si získám svobodu, pro sebe i pro Kyuubiho. Pak už mě nikdy nikdo nebude moct ovládat!"_

...

_Pokračování příště…_


End file.
